


"Do You Like That Minhyukkie?"

by perverted_brain



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anyways, Friends to Lovers, M/M, do NOT judge, i guess, i wrote this 3 years ago okay, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Everything B-Bomb wanted was to have some quality time with B-Bomb Jr. - maybe try out some new toys - but then Kim Yukwon happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm afraid this is not beta read and has multiple mistakes i'm soryyyyyy but i'm too lazy to re-read this so here we go have fun

They were sitting on the kitchen table, eating and drinking with their special guest seated between Zico and P.O. Jaehyo had cooked and they were laughing about how he nearly burned the whole dorm, Mino's laughing the loudest and deepest amongst them all.

Although B-bomb was all happy about Mino's surprise visit, something kept his mind distracted and his laughter died down faster then the others. He had bought some things a few days ago, eager he had planned this night to be special, to release all his built up stress. Their tight schedule had kept him busy and tomorrow it was their day off, so there was no way as to do it some other night. He just hoped he wouldn't be so loud.

Minhyuk couldn't be happier as the dinner was over and he could stroll in his room, a perverted smile on his lips. He patted himself on the shoulder as to congratulate himself for picking the only single room.

In his room he stripped down to his underwear and slipped in his new fine ass silky pyjama. He knew it would only take a few more minutes till the thing would be lying on the floor in front of his bed, but he couldn't care less because it made him feel sexy. He just had the fealing it hugged his broad shoulders perfect, along with his nicely formed round ass.

As he looked at the clock on his drawer it showed him that it was already half past nine -not that it would bother neither Taeil's nor Kyung's drink session but anyway- he got the feeling that it was late enough.

Minhyuk walked to his wardrobe and aimed to the sneakiest, darkest corner in it, excitement rushing through his body while thinking about his toys. The hiding place was just far enough behind, that the members wouldn't see it when they'd borrow his clothes.

He grabbed the box, rushed to his feet and placed it on his bed. He licked his lips in agitation, removing the lid and staring at a bottle of lube, a vibrator, some condoms and a cockring. Honestly, Minhyuk wasn't one of the submissive kind -he often heard to be quite dominant- but nonetheless he wanted to try out.  
He wondered if it would really feel that amazing. And he would still be in control, just over himself.

He made himself comfortable on his bed, the box with all his toys in between his legs and positioned his head on a pillow.  
His fingers were slowly tracing the first button from his pyjama top, popping it open and started with the next one, brushing his skin which grew hot under his touch. He was nearly on his last button, as a knock on his door aggressively snapped him out of his world. B-bomb growled annoyed, rolled his eyes and got up from his bed, tugging at his shirt so that it would cover his growing bulge.

Who the fuck dared to interrupt him?

As Minhyuk furiously pulled the door open, he was greeted by an angelic smiling Yukwon who had stuffed a pillow under his arms.  
Slowly it dammered him. As the poor and innocent soul Yukwon was, he had offered his bed to Mino, so that him and Zico could share a room. He didn't remember where Yukwon said he would sleep. Oh fuck no.

"Hi hyung!", Yukwon spoke enthusiastically. "Jiho told me i could crash here. He said best friends could sleep in one and the same bed, so I'd rather sleep here."

Although it was meant as a compliment, Minhyuk could only sigh. He nodded weakly and was just about to open his door further, when he remembered the damn toys laying on his bed.

Panic rose in him and he could feel his cheeks growing pink.

"One second", he murmured and closed the door in front of a slightly confused Yukwon. As B-bomb rushed to his bed he hurridly grabbed all his toys, stuffed them in the box, put it inside his drawer (because it was closer), buttoned his shirt up and went for the door. He tried to calm his groin down and breathed slowly, gaining oxygen and hopefully losing the reddening of his face. He forced a smile on his lips and eventually opened the door.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Yukwon asked irritated, but Minhyuk just shrugged it off.

"Just make yourself comfortable", he advised, waving his hand in the direction of his bed.

Yukwon smiled, going straight the the left side of the mentioned bed and plopping down on his pillow.

"The last time we had a sleepover was when we were still trainees", he noticed and let out a laugh. Minhyuk chuckled at the mention and settled down next to his best friend.

They were both silent and remembered how they would sneak some beer to Minhyuks room and giggle the whole night while telling each other secrets. They were under age but nobody of them seemed to care.

The silence wasn't awkward, not at all, and they slowly but surely got under the blanket and got into the spoon position, they always laid in when they were younger. Minhyuk would be the big spoon, as Yukwon would be the little spoon, intertwining their legs.

It seemed ages later that B-bomb still found himself awake and listening to Yukwons even breathing. He sighed along his friends smooth neck and snuggled into his soft skin. And just than, it happened that the evil was against him and all good in the world, that he remembered what he would be doing if Yukwon wouldn't be here. He would have some quality time with B-bomb Jr. He could only imagine the tight ring at the base of his cock, how the cold lube would feel against his heated skin and how the vibrator would shoot strings of ecstasy through his body. Fuckfuckfuck, he thought as he could feel his shorts growing tighter and his skin getting hotter. He suddenly thought that this bed was way to small for two people.

Uncomfortable he settled on his left side, his back faced Yukwon's and cursed at himself for finding this perfect moment to pop a boner.

The shifting seemed to have awoken Yukwon, as he himself rolled on his back and raised his voice.

"You awake hyung?", he asked in a rather husky voice, which seemed to unexpectedly shoot straight to Minhyuk's arousal.

Shit, Yukwon was really close, and shit he felt his body warmth through his clothes and shit was he awake because B-bombs boner awoke him?

"Yeah", he answered, but didn't turn around to his friend.

A few moments of silence passed, and B-bomb thought Yukwon might have fallen back to sleep, as he -again- raised his voice.

"Have you ever... Thought about boys? Like, the sexual kind."

The question had Minhyuk choking on his own spit, feeling startled and slightly uncomfortable.

"What the fuck Yukwon?", he countered, feeling how heat made his way up his cheeks.

"I'm your best friend for fuck's sake. I should know if you like dicks", he said, their faces still not facing each other.

"Why do you want to know?", B-bomb asked, kinda trying to dodge the question, kinda also not wanting to tell the truth.

"Aww", he heard Yukwon chuckle. "Hyung likes boys."

"Shut up", he mumbled, embarrassed.

Then, again, silence filled the air. He didn't dare to move and tryed not to breathe so loud.

"So you're gay?", Yukwon broke the silence, the hint of playfulness in his voice completely gone.

"I -I wouldn't call it gay", Minhyuk murmured. There was no way he would tell his best friend that he imagined only said person's lips on his cock, or that he was the only one on his thought while getting off. No fucking way.

And honestly, B-bomb didn't know when it started. It also just was with Yukwon, not with other guys. So he kinda maybe was gay for only Yukwon? It was all such a mess.

"Anyways", he avoided to talk about himself. "How about you?"

Finally, B-bomb moved to lay on his back as well, both staring at the ceiling and deep in thoughts.

"I don't know", he heard Yukwon sighing. Minhyuk knew not to interrupt, because he knew that Yukwon would speak further. And he did.

"Like", he explained. "I watched porn from both sides you know? Neither had me really going. Of course breasts are great, but dicks... You know. They are fine too."

B-bomb found himself trying to suppress a laughter. He just hummed in approval and bit his lips.

After a while Minhyuk laid back on his side and hoped he wouldn't annoy Yukwon with his lack of talking. It was just that tonight wasn't his night.  
But everything kept quiet, nobody said a word and B-bomb allowed himself to relax and maybe get some sleep too.  
He closed his eyes, slowly dosing off.

"Hyung? Hyung!", someone suddenly whispered. He squinted his eyes shut and couldn't remember what time it was. As he looked at the clock it told him that only twenty minutes had passed.

"Hm?", he asked grumpy, not caring at all because he was tired.

"Can I try something?", he heard a voice in his back whispering and just nodded his head absently.

He closed his eyes again and tried to doze off, when he felt he was pulled on his back and something like a hand dipped near his head in his pillow.  
Before he had the chance to open his eyes, he felt a quick and warm pressure on his lips. As soon as their lips touched, Yukwon already pulled away and stared at the young man among him.

Minhyuk opened his eyes in bewilderment. His lips were slightly parted and he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh fuck", Yukwon whispered. "Fuck. Shit, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

He tried to squirm away and wriggled his butt in B-bombs lap in the process, which led Minhyuk to moan. Yukwon stilled again, not moving an inch and aware of the raising boner against his left thigh.

Minhyuk's breathing began to falter and his skin felt way hotter than it should. Especially because of the obvious way Yukwon was sitting in his lap.

Minhyuk watched as his best friend's tongue traced over his lips and leaves them glistening red. He looked at every exposed inch of skin from the man on top of him, how delicious his exposed thighs looked and how his wife beater barely left place to imagine. He gulped at Yukwon's smooth skin, at the curves of his body and how the shirt seamed to hug them in all the right ways.

His breath quickened again, as Yukwon grinded his ass down his crotch area, this time fully content on what he was doing.

His head hit the back of his pillow almost instantly and he closed his eyes in pleasure, mouth agape.

He missed the way how Yukwon's eyes studied his facial features, how they twist in pleasure and how he looked down to B-boms lap, just to see their both  
members already hard.

"Do you like that Minhyukkie?", he asked in that innocent voice of his, driving Minhyuk insane.

But before he had the chance to answer, Yukwon already grinded his hips in such a sinful way down his groin again, that he could just moan in a deep and scratchy voice.

"Yeah, kinda", he murmured.

A moan caught in his throat as he felt a hand grabbing his clothed member, squeezing it and beginning to stroke it slowly. He couldn't help himself as his hands grabbed Yukwon's hips and digged his nails in his skin.

"Just kinda?", a teasing voice asked him. "Let's make you feel really good."

A shudder went through B-bombs body, he imagined all those sinful things Yukwon could do to him. Or he could do to him.

"Wait", Minhyuk choked out. Yukwon's movement stopped instantly and he watched him with a confused look.

"If it's your first time", he moved on, suddenly grabbing Yukwon's hips stronger and flipping them, so he was on top of his long time best friend. "Let hyung do the work."

His self conscious smirk was on his lips, dark -nearly black- orbs glinted with want and he didn't seem to accept a no as an answer.

Yukwon's kitty-look was back, his big brown eyes looking up at Minhyuk.

"So... You know about this?", he asked innocently.

B-bomb lowered himself and placed a warm and comforting kiss on Yukwon's lips.

"You could say that."

Yukwon had a few questions going on in his head, quickly digging them in the background for later, because now it didn't matter. All that mattered were Minhyuk's gentle eyes, his longing touches and his hot breath against his neck.

He leaned back to examine the beauty beneath him. Slowly his fingers grazed along Yukwon's hipbones, making circles and pulling his shirt up in the process. Then he let his hands have a grip on the waistband of his boxershorts, pulling them down, letting his half hard member free and throwing the useless underwear on the ground. He heard Yukwon's breath quickening as the cold air hit his groin, letting him shiver and making B-bomb smirk.

"So sensitive?", he asked cocky.

"Sh-Shut up."

Minhyuk made his way up, drawing Yukwon's Shirt with him and exposing his chest. As he was fully naked, he went down to his nipples, grazing circles around the sensitive skin, making goosebumps and suddenly taking the left one in his mouth. He sucked on the nipple, causing Yukwon to moan and to hiss a second after, when he teasingly bit the nub. He rolled the other one in between his thumb and his index finger, pinching it here and there.

When he let go of them he breathed cold air, causing them to stand proudly.

"Fuck, Minhyuk", Yukwon moaned. "Don't t-tease."

He grinned evilly, going down and letting his lips graze Yukwon's soft skin, causing him to shudder under his touch.  
He playfully bit down on his thighs, aiming on the inner side and licking the bruise afterwards. Yukwon squirmed under his hands, falling into pieces and damn did Minhyuk like that. He adored the way Yukwon would beg, how his eyes would be blown from pleasure, how his lips would be parted and blood red and how he gave himself to Minhyuk.

He sucked marks into Yukwon's pale thighs, making his way to his inner thighs and from there going on to his crotch.

Yukwon found his hand entangled with Minhyuk's hair and playing with his bangs, from time to time grasping his hair with full force, just to gently let go again.

"Please Minhyuk", he begged with a high pitched voice, struggling to get a word out.

"Please what, kitty?", he murmured, the pet name sending thrills through Yukwon's body.

"I want... I want...", he breathed, barely froming words. "I want you to suck my cock. Please."

B-bomb felt his arousal twitch in his pants, haven't received any touching yet. But first he wanted Yukwon. Then it was his time.

He licked his lips, watching the angry red tip of the dick in front of him, nearly trembling.

At first he just playfully licked the tip -which already caused Yukwon to moan, making B-bombs blood rush south- tasting the precum and letting the taste settle in his mouth. Then he gave his tip a good suck, making the attractive man whimper, before engulfing the first half, stopping when he felt the tip reaching his gag reflex.

Man, Yukwon sure was a big one.

Slowly he took him further, holding his gag reflex in, laying his tongue flat and gulping around the whole length, when he felt his nose making contact with Yukwon's belly.

"Holyfuckingshit", Yukwon sweared in a quick breath, his voice trembling and his hands fisting the sheets in pure pleasure. It sure took a lot for him not to  
buck his hips.

He could feel B-bomb smiling against his dick. Fucking idiot.

But then he began to bob his head up, going down again and engulfing more if it was even possible, triggering the fire works and all the hallelujah choirs in Yukwon's head. He didn't even want to think about where Minhyuk had learned that.  
As B-bomb looked up, he was greated with a sight he soon as hell wouldn't forget. Yukwon's mouth was open in a mute moan, his upper body having arched of the bed and sweat drooling on his neck. He went faster, bobbing his head with force and sucking whenever he could. He even hollowed his cheecks, making 

Yukwon screem in laced pleasure and he really couldn't care less if the others heard them. Fuck, he even wanted them to know who was making Yukwon feel so good.

And, as if he could read his mind, he screamed his name.

"Minhyuk!", he moaned loudly. "I-I'm about to... cum!"

Said man let go of the heavenly cock, licking his lips as to get rid of the string of saliva connecting his lips with the dick, and leaned back. He hurridly stripped himself down to his naked glory, throwing his clothes somewhere only god knew.

He leaned over Yukwon's head, barely realizing how he scanned Minhyuk's body like he would eat him right now, and his mind only set on the bottle of lube and a condom which he -luckily- had thrown into his drawer earlier. Hovering back over his lover, he connected their lips with a heated kiss full of want, before leaning a few centimetres away, but still close to his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, kitten", he whispered with a sinfully husky voice. "But it's your first time. I promise to try being gentle."

The first part of his words shot straight to Yukwon's groin, causing him to let out a hold back moan.

"You should be lucky then. Because I like it rough", he murmured and bit his lips. Minhyuk's eyes instantly went to his lips, wanting to devour them. Their breath was heavy in both ears, as B-bomb opened the cab and squeezed some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

He leaned back, gently parting Yukwon's legs and sliding a finger in between his cheeks, making Yukwon huff because of the coolness, and slowly tracing his hole. He first slid the half of his finger in, his gaze fixed on Yukwon's face, as to notice when he would feel uncomfortable.  
The reaction he got was just a scrunch of his nose. Until now. He then allowed his finger to slide in knuckle deep, filled him to the rim and heard how Yukwon's breathing remained calm, just a little bit faster.

He pumped his finger in and out, making him squirm and wriggle his butt.

"I can take more you dummy", he heard Yukwon saying. As to just please Yukwon -he told himself- he put a second finger in, going all the way and beginning to scissor his entry. That was when his voice hitched, he irritatedly licked his lips and let out a whimper.  
Minhyuk held a grin back.

As he was sure he was stretched enough, he slid a third finger in, getting a high pitched groan in reply.

"It... It doesn't feel right", he heard Yukwon saying with a thin and unstable voice.

He nearly felt pity for the young boy, although he knew that he would feel great pleasure just when he'd find his special spot.

"You're doing great", B-bomb said, kissing his lips softly, before curling his fingers, searching for Yukwon's weak spot.

He suddenly felt a heavy shiver pumping through the body below him, spasm through his veigns and making him arching his back. Yukwon moaned a sound which sounded so pure and honest, he wondered if god had created Yukwon's vocal cords just for letting out such sinful moans.

"Shit", he stammered. "Right t-there, ah!"

Minhyuk slid his fingers out of Yukwon's hole, making it clench around nothing and Yukwon whimpering in disapproval.

He leaned back a bit, laying his hand on his dick and stroking it to full hardness while watching Yukwon with intense eyes. Honestly, Yukwon was more turned on -if even possible- from B-bomb jerking himself off and heard how a low moan escaped his lips. He saw how a grin stole himself on Minhyuk's lips and how he let go of his cock, just to grab the bottle of lube and to spread an amount on his length, hissing at the cool touch.

He threw the bottle away, settling between Yukwon's legs and resting his hands on either side of his head, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Are you ready, kitten?", he asked, his voice dripping in want and affection. Yukwon nodded, wrapping his hands in B-bombs neck and leaning forward for a  
quick but passionate kiss, before laying back down and sending him a look of need.

"Please", he whispered and bit his lips. "Please fuck me."

Minhyuk couldn't hold in any more, he lined up and slammed himself so hard into Yukwon the bed seemed to have slammed against the wall and a creaking sound could be heard.  
A low moan, dripping in heated pleasure and blown ecstasy, slipped through B-bombs lips, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes closed in pleasure. This was too much. Yukwon's tight heaven seemed to take his breath away and made him go crazy.  
At the same time Yukwon had screamed in agony, his finger nails scratching his back and probably bruising it, his head fallen back to the pillow and every muscle in his body tensed.

He felt ripped apart.

"Shit, Minyhuk! Fucking control your dick!", he screamed, nails digging deeper in his skin, causing mentioned person to hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Sorry", he murmured.

He waited patiently for Yukwon to adjust to his size, although he had to put his shit together not to pound into the young man under him, and probably break him in the process.

It took some time, but eventually Yukwon's breathing evened out and his hands didn't grip his back any more.

"Okay", he let out a shaky breath. "You can move."

So Minhyuk did. He slowly bottomed out of Yukwon, before slamming back in, letting both cry out and Minyhuk to rest his head in the crook of Yukwon's neck. He felt his nails digging in his flesh again and slid out, until his tip was the only thing in Yukwon, before sliding back in with full force. Again they could hear the bed getting in contact with the wall but hell they cared.

"F-Faster", begged B-bombs kitten, face scrunched up in pleasure.

Minhyuk put one hand beneath the curve of Yukwon's ass, lifting his hips up so that he could try a new angle, pushing right through his tight rim of muscles and back out. He heard Yukwon moaning his name as he hit his prostate dead on, abusing it with his harsh thrusts.

The room was filled with skin slapping, heavy breaths, moans and the repetitive sound of the bed ceiling slamming against the wall.

"M-Minhyuk", Yukwon moaned in his ear, followed by a hiss as he got slammed in the cushion again. "I-I'm close."  
As a reaction B-bomb bit his ear, thrusted faster and more passionate in and out and breathed heavy.

"Me too", he groaned.

At the moment he didn't know how he held himself up, but he remembered sliding his hand between their sweaty bodies and taking Yukwon's hard length in his, starting to stroke his dick in the movements of his thrusts.

Soon enough he felt the known feeling creeping it's way through his body, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach.

He thrusted harder in and out of the body beneath him, heard how his name escaped Yukwon's lips as he came and felt how he shot his seed on their both chest and stomach, coating his hand.

The tightening of Yukwon's walls was what sent him over the edge, pumping ecstasy through his veins and let him cum in Yukwon (of course he had forgotten to put the condom on).

Riding their orgasms out he let his head hang and allowed their foreheads to touch. After that, he slumped down next to Yukwon, still breathing heavy and coming down from his high.

"Sorry for cumming inside", he said between to breaths.

"No problem", said Yukwon, although both knew how annoying it would be in the morning to clean.

And that's when Minhyuk registered that he had fucked his bandmate. He had gave him head and fucked the shit out of him.  
But he would say it was definitely worth it.

 

                        (-/*ㅈ*)_/

 

The next morning Minhyuk woke up to an empty bed with his stomach covered in dryed seemen. He scrunched his nose in disgust and went for a tissue on his bedside table to clean the most.  
After putting on a white V-neck shirt and a pair of boxers he strolled out of his room to drop down on his usual seat on the kitchen table and barely holding his eyes open.

Nearly everyone was seated, beside Yukwon. He didn't think about it and grabbed the can of coffee to pour something in his cup. But he could tell something was up, he just couldn't tell what. So early in the morning his brain wasn't fully back in reality.

He just shrugged it of, taking a sip of his coffee while peeping over the cup and nearly spurting the coffee out of his mouth. His mind got clearer and he realised that all eyes from block b were on him, including Mino. Also, nobody seemed to say a word. He forced himself to swallow the hot liquid and sat the cup down.

"What's up?", he asked, his voice hoarse because it was morning (but maybe also because he moaned his lungs out the night).

The only reaction he got was from Taeil, a sarcastic laughter an then again everyone was staring at him.

"You... Fucked Yukwon last night", Kyung stumbled.

B-bomb drew a deep breath and gulped.

"Maybe?", he answered, unsure what to say.

"Don't fucking 'Maybe' us because we heared everything", Jaehyo said. "We heared e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. Shit, I'm thinking about going to the Ear specialist because my ear got so dirty."

Minhyuk bit his bottom lip, thinking about laughing and crying at the same time.

"Stay in your lane Ahn Jaehyo", Taeil said and then turned to look at B-bomb. He licked his lips irritated. "It would be... nice of you two to fuck around when we are gone. Also I'd appreciate if you'd look at the wall for any damages. And lastly... Use protection."

"Yeah, did you use protetction?"

"God, tell me you used protection."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to use it?"

"P.O!"

"Yukwon should be smart enough."

"Opposites attract."

"So you say Minhyuk-hyung is dump?"

"I didn't specifically..."

"GUYS I'M STILL HERE AND I'M SITTING NEXT TO YOU OKAY? STOP. I'M A GROWN MAN", Minyhuk blurted out, startling everyone at the table.

Then there was heard a voice in the back, propably coming from the bathroom.

"Minyhukkie! Come and help me clean up! I can't seem to get everything out", Yukwon screamed.

B-bomb closed his eyes.

Only a whisper was heard ("They didn't use protection.") then he stood up and left the kitchen. He sweared he was so gonna kill them some time.


End file.
